ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Tropical Resort
''Tropical Resort ''is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is directed by Craig McCracken and written by Chris Wright and Michael McCullers. The film will be released on Disney+. The film stars the voices of Selena Gomez, Steve Carell, Tahj Mowry, Da'Vine Joy Randolph, DJ Cassidy, Jennifer Lopez, Logan Moreau, Miles Brown, Jimmy Kimmel and Julie Bowen. Tropical Resort will be released on July 27, 2021. Storyline Set in Florida, in the city of Miami, the film centers on Clara (Selena Gomez) as she embark on a vacation at the Luxury Island Resort, however, Clara's feeling love sick when she meets the nice, fun-lovin' guy named Tyler (Steve Carell). Cast * Selena Gomez as Clara Bell, a single mother. * Steve Carell as Tyler * Tahj Mowry as Chris Wiggens, Nikki's husband. * Da'Vine Joy Randolph as Nikki Wiggens, Chris' wife. * DJ Cassidy as Justin, Sofia's fiance. * Jennifer Lopez as Sofia, Justin's fiance. * Logan Moreau as Mike Bell, Clara's 5-yr-old son. * Miles Brown as Lil Wiggens, Chris and Nikki's son. * Jimmy Kimmel as Brandon, the manager of the Luxury Island Resort. * Julie Bowen as Lauren Bell, Clara's mother. * Ali Louise Hartman as Tulip & Anna Bell, Clara's baby twin daughters. * Kyle MacLachlan as Carl, Clara's father and Lauren's husband. (beginning only) * Ellen DeGeneres as Julia, a flight attendant. * Jimmy Fallon as himself in his summer shirt. * David Henrie as a guy in his sunglasses. * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Flower Dress Lady * Jonas Blue as himself * Brian Stepanek as Hawaiian Shirt Guy * Ivete Sangalo as Sarah DeFano Songs #TropicalResort # Crusin' (with Liam Payne) - Jonas Blue (Summer Mix) # One-Two - T-Bow # So Tropical - Flo Rida (Summer/Funk Mix) # Ocean Love (with Jonas Brothers) - Zedd (Dance/Summer Mix) # Iko Iko (ft. Small Jam) - Justin Wellinton # Clara's Lullaby - Selena Gomez # Tropical Resort Score Medley - Henry Jackman DisneyMusicVEVO * Jonas Blue, Liam Payne - Cruisin' (From "Tropical Resort" / Official Video) Special Effects * Reel FX Presenters * Director: Craig McCracken * Production Designer & Character Designer: Scott Wills * Art Directors: Don Shank / Craig Kellman What's On Disney Plus Disney's Tropical Resort Official Teaser Trailer * Song: Freedom - Pitbull Disney Animation Tropical Resort | Mock Ad: �� Family Resort * Song: Summer/Dance-Pop Music DisneyMusicVEVO * Flo Rida - So Tropical (From "Tropical Resort"/Official Lyric Video) Release * The film will be released on Disney+ on July 27, 2021. Good Morning America Executive sneak peek of 'Tropical Resort' | GMA DisneyMusicVEVO * Zedd, Jonas Brothers - Ocean Love (From "Tropical Resort" / Official Video) What's On Disney Plus Disney's Tropical Resort Official Trailer * Song: I See Love (ft. Joe Jonas) - Jonas Blue Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney+ Category:Upcoming films Category:IMDb Category:Selena Gomez Category:Disney Category:2021 animated films Category:Feature film Category:Summer vacation Category:Computer-animated Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Disney Movies Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Records